La première rencontre
by frenchnuts
Summary: Dans la tête de Mulder et de Scully ce fameux jour où ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois dans les sous-sols du FBI... Remember...


**Disclaimer**** : X-Files et ses personnages appartiennent à Chris Carter, à la 1013th productions et à la Fox. Cette fameuse scène de la rencontre, en ce qui me concerne, appartient tout particulièrement à David Duchovny et Gillian Anderson qui, même s'ils prétendent qu'ils n'étaient pas bons, font passer immédiatement une p… purée de bonne tension de malades !**

**Bonne lecture et surtout bonne madeleine de Proust ! (allez, reconnaissez que vous vous en rappelez avec une certaine émotion de cette première rencontre… Non ? -))**

* * *

><p><strong>LA PREMIÈRE RENCONTRE<strong>

**MULDER**

Appartement de Mulder, la veille.

- Le double paradoxe d'Einstein ? Tu te rends compte, Nemo ? Je vais bosser avec une femme qui a réécrit Einstein entre ses études de médecine et son enseignement à Quantico ! Et sinon, pour se détendre, elle fait quoi ? Elle relit les intégrales d'Euclide et Pythagore ? A moins peut-être qu'elle n'analyse la composition de ses repas au restaurant ?  
>Non, je sais, elle calcule à quelle vitesse se videra son bain si elle laisse le robinet ouvert en même temps que son bouchon !<br>Mon petit doigt me dit que voila une femme qui doit savoir s'amuser !

Bon. Voyons ce mémoire. Première page.

**« La description géométrique de la théorie physique due à Einstein trouve ses origines dans les avancées de la géométrie non-euclidienne, qui remontent aux différentes tentatives aux cours des siècles de démontrer le cinquième postulat d'Euclide, énonçant que par un point on ne peut mener qu'une parallèle à une droite donnée. »**

- OK. Déjà, j'adore.

**« Mathématiquement parlant, Einstein modélise l'espace-temps par une variété pseudo-riemannienne quadri-dimensionnelle, et son équation du champ gravitationnel relie la courbure de la variété en un point, au tenseur impulsion-énergie en ce point, ce tenseur étant une mesure de la densité de matière et d'énergie (étant bien sur entendu que matière et énergie sont équivalentes). »**

- Bien entendu ! Équivalentes. Comme chacun le sait !  
>J'aime tellement ce langage ! Simple, accessible… Un régal de vulgarisation scientifique et de pédagogie ! Pas du tout indigeste ! ! !<br>Bon… Voyons un peu plus loin…

**« La relativité générale se distingue des autres théories existantes par la simplicité du couplage entre matière et courbure géométrique, mais il reste à réaliser l'unification entre la relativité générale et la mécanique quantique, et le remplacement de l'équation du champ gravitationnel par une loi quantique plus générale. »**

- D'aaaccord… Je crois que je vois bien là.

Je balance le rapport par terre. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'ingurgiter une thèse dont d'ores et déjà, l'impact le plus visible est de me donner la nette impression de ne rien comprendre et d'être le dernier des crétins.  
>En même temps, je dois bien avouer que j'aime assez me confronter à l'inexplicable ! Je me demande en lorgnant vers le document échoué près de ma télé ce qui me parait le plus mystérieux à cet instant : le propos de cette scientifique ? Ou le fait qu'une femme – qu'un être humain simplement – puisse prendre du plaisir à analyser Einstein ?<br>C'est vrai quoi. Il y a tellement de choses plus passionnantes ! L'ufologie, le spiritisme, les crop circles, la parapsychologie, les voyages astraux…  
>Nemo s'est plaqué contre le verre de l'aquarium et me matte d'un air désolé.<p>

- Ça va… Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

En fait, ses grands yeux semblent me dire « T'es qu'un minus ». Il m'énerve ce characidé. D'ailleurs, de nous deux, c'est bien lui qui fait figure d'abruti à buller la bouche ouverte.  
>Je suis en train de culpabiliser. Je ramasse le mémoire.<p>

- Agent Scully. Vous n'êtes pas déjà arrivée que vous m'emmerdez déjà !

Bureau des affaires non-classées, le jour J

Une vieille bique !  
>Je parie que c'est l'une de ces profs sèche comme la trique et aussi ouverte au paranormal que Blevins l'est au dialogue.<br>Il règle ses comptes le fourbe. Mais s'il s'imagine que je vais me laisser impressionner par ses sbires, il se trompe lourdement. Je m'en vais lui soigner son accueil à cette Scully ! Un petit bain direct dans les affaires non classées et je vais vite voir de quel bois elle se chauffe !  
>Quelqu'un frappe.<br>Misère ! C'est elle, c'est sûr.

_- Désolé, y'a personne ici à part le plus mal aimé des agents du FBI !_

J'entends son pas. Pas question de me retourner trop vite. La règle de base : je n'ai pas besoin de vous et je vous le fais savoir !  
>Une odeur féminine bien rare par ici arrive à mes narines. Une odeur plutôt agréable à vrai dire.<br>Bah, les vieilles biques peuvent avoir bon gout !  
>Je sens dans mon dos qu'elle scrute chaque détail de mon bureau. A ce stade, elle a du voir mon affiche favorite ! En fait, je crève d'envie de voir sa tête face à mon antre de reclus du FBI ! Je me retourne.<p>

_- Agent Mulder. Je suis Dana Scully. J'ai été chargée de vous assister._

…  
>Ah ouais. Quand même…<br>Je m'accorde quelques centièmes de secondes pour apprécier le spectacle. Et je réponds.

_- Oh, c'est agréable d'être soudain si bien considéré ! Alors ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mal pour être envoyée ici ?_

Et toc ! Elle tique !  
>Je me régale de voir son visage soudainement se raidir. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser, tout compte fait !<p>

_- Rien ! J'avais envie de travailler avec vous. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous._

Excellent. Je suis tombé sur une diplomate. Mais une mauvaise ! Je sens que je peux déjà lire tous ses états rien qu'en la regardant. Activité plutôt agréable je dois dire…  
>Et là, de toute évidence, j'ai vu juste et j'ai touché un point sensible. Je ne résiste pas à mettre les pieds dans les plats.<p>

_- Oh vraiment, j'avais plutôt l'impression… que vous étiez là pour m'espionner…_

Oh mon Dieu, le regard qu'elle m'envoie ! J'hésite entre crever de honte ou exploser de rire. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils l'appellent « La reine de glace ». J'en frissonne presque. Ce bleu dur dans ses yeux est une somptueuse claque. La plus esthétique et la plus efficace qu'on m'ait jamais administrée !  
>Elle me répond d'une voix sèche.<p>

_- Si vous avez le moindre doute sur mes qualifications ou références…_

Je l'interromps. Je sens qu'il faut peut-être que je calme le jeu…

_- Vous êtes docteur en médecine. Vous enseignez à l'Académie. Vous avez fait une thèse de physique « Le double paradoxe d'Einstein : Une nouvelle interprétation. Dana Scully ». Ça, c'est une référence : récrire Einstein !  
>- Oh ! Vous avez pris la peine de le lire ?<em>

Oh oui. Et put***, j'en ai ch** !

_- Oui ! Et j'ai bien aimé. Mais je dois vous dire que dans mon travail, les lois de la physique s'appliquent rarement. Ceci étant, j'aimerai avoir votre opinion médicale sur ceci : femme de l'Oregon, 21 ans, mort inexpliquée. L'autopsie ne révèle rien. Zéro. Mais il y a ces deux marques au bas du dos… Docteur Scully, pouvez-vous les identifier ?_

Voyons voir comment elle va réagir à ça !

_- Des traces de piqûres ? Une morsure d'animal ? Une sorte d'électrocution ?_

C'est aussi ce que j'avais envisagé mais…

_- Vous êtes calée en chimie ? On a trouvé cette substance dans les tissus proches…_

Je l'examine maintenant de plus en plus attentivement.  
>Je ne ris plus. D'une certaine manière, c'est l'heure du test.<br>C'est assez étonnant, en fait. Elle s'est complètement penchée vers la diapositive. Son front se plisse. Elle observe avec une concentration intense.  
>Non.<br>Non. En fait, elle analyse.  
>C'est drôle… On dirait qu'elle a déjà mis de côté notre petite escarmouche et qu'elle est maintenant uniquement tendue sur l'affaire.<br>Intéressant comme elle y est rentrée immédiatement…  
>Peut-être bien qu'elle aussi aime comprendre…<br>Je réalise que par sa seule attitude, elle vient de gagner mon respect. Et j'en suis le premier surpris.

_- C'est organique... Je ne sais pas. Une espèce de protéine de synthèse ?  
>- Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant non plus. Mais on la retrouve à Sturgis, Dakota de Sud. Et de nouveau à Shamrock, au Texas.<em>

Elle se retourne vers moi, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Je crois que je l'ai ferrée !

_- Avez-vous une théorie ?_

Je l'ai peut-être mal jugée. Elle semble réellement intéressée. Je réalise avec stupéfaction que j'ai très envie de lui expliquer ma théorie. Toutes mes théories en fait !  
>Mais est-ce une espionne… ou une alliée ?<br>Je me penche vers elle.

_- J'en ai plein des théories ! Et d'abord, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi la politique du bureau est d'étiqueter ces affaires « phénomènes inexpliqués » et de les ignorer ?…_

Je m'approche encore plus. J'ai furieusement envie de réduire la distance entre nous. (J'espère qu'elle ne va pas croire que je flirte !)  
>Ah ! Ça revient ! J'ai encore envie de la titiller !<p>

_- Croyez-vous en l'existence des extra-terrestres ?_

Son regard semble me dire qu'elle vient d'en trouver un sous ses yeux. Mais elle se reprend et une fois encore, elle ne réagit pas comme je m'y attendais…

_- En toute logique, je dois dire non. Avec les distances à traverser depuis l'espace, les demandes énergétiques excéderaient les capacités d'un vaisseau- …  
>- Réponse classique. <em>

Je la coupe dans son élan argumentatif.  
>Donc Dana Scully a décidé de nous prendre moi et mes théories au premier degré…<br>Étonnant…  
>Elle n'y croit pas. Mais elle n'est pas suffisamment obtuse pour ignorer mes arguments. En fait, elle examine les éléments sous l'angle de la logique, de la science.<br>Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'aurai cru plus… moraliste. J'aurai plutôt pensé qu'elle aussi me jugerait. Comme tout le monde tout bien considéré…  
>Mais elle n'est pas comme ça apparemment… Je poursuis. A mon tour de la convaincre.<p>

_- Vous savez : Cette femme de l'Oregon est la quatrième de sa promotion à mourir dans des circonstances inexpliquées… Si la tradition et la science n'offrent pas de réponse, le fantastique ne devient-il pas une plausibilité ?_

Elle se tait un bref moment. Elle se rassemble. Je crois que cette femme ne me laissera pas passer grand-chose !  
>En fait, ça me plait.<br>J'attends de voir ce qu'elle va m'opposer. Elle prend une grande respiration et attaque.

_- La fille est morte de quelque chose. Si c'est une mort naturelle, ils ont peut-être raté quelque chose à l'autopsie. Si elle a été assassinée, l'enquête a manqué de rigueur. Ce que je trouve fantastique, c'est que certains trouvent des réponses au-delà de la science ! Les réponses existent. Il faut juste savoir où les chercher !_

Je souris à sa dernière remarque qu'elle a lancée en me défiant bien droit dans les yeux. A peine provocante. Un peu joueuse, il me semble !  
>Bien.<br>Jouons !  
><em><br>- D'où le I dans FBI. A demain matin, Scully. Tôt et de bonne humeur. Nous partons dans l'état très plausible de l'Oregon à 8 heures._

Et je lui tourne le dos.  
>Plutôt charmante, la vieille bique. Mais je doute qu'elle ne tienne longtemps dans ce sous-sol de pestiféré.<br>Dommage.

Mais en attendant, pour une fois, je suis un peu plus impatient que d'habitude d'être à demain. Et je me sens presque humain.  
>Parce qu'on a beau dire, ne parler qu'à son poisson rouge, ça n'épanouit pas son homme…<p>

**SCULLY**

**Appartement le Scully, le matin du jour J.**

Aie ! C'est le dernier tailleur de mon armoire. Si ca ne va pas, je suis mal.  
>Mmm…<br>Il faudra bien que ça fasse l'affaire. Positivons. Au moins avec ça, on ne me prendra pas pour une gamine.

Bon sang. Deux ans que j'attends cette opportunité ! Enfin, je vais pouvoir me confronter au terrain ! Je me demande où veux m'affecter Blévins. La police scientifique ? Une de nos sections criminelle ?

DRIIIING !  
>Le téléphone ? Qui est-ce ?<br>Ethan ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de me couver maintenant ?  
>Il vire un peu trop protecteur avec cette histoire de vacances ensemble, je trouve…<p>

_- Ethan ?  
>- Salut Dana ! En forme pour le grand jour ?<br>- Ça va aller. Après tout, je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter.  
>- Bien sur que non ! Tu es la meilleure. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont te proposer cash le poste de Hoover !<em>

Ethan sait quand même me faire sourire.

_- Celui là, je m'en passerai ! Les manœuvres, les complots, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé !  
>- Ne sois pas candide.<em> – Ah voila ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Le professeur Minette va encore vouloir m'apprendre la noirceur de la vraie vie ! – _Le FBI n'est pas un groupe d'enfants de chœur !  
>- Tu permettras que je conserve toutefois ma morale personnelle quant à l'orientation que doit prendre mon existence.<em>

J'ai du dire ça un peu froidement et il l'a bien perçu.

_- Évidemment. Je suis sûr que tu sauras parfaitement sauver notre pays de la bassesse, de la médiocrité et des salauds !_

Il a dit ça sans méchanceté. Aucune. Mais ça me laisse quand même un petit goût amer dans la gorge. Et si j'en avais vraiment envie…? De sauver mon pays des bassesses et des salauds ? Est-ce que cela serait si risible ?

_- Ethan, il faut que j'y aille…  
>- Euh oui, bien sur. Et sinon… je voulais te demander…<em>

Nous y voila. Il y avait donc bien une autre raison à son appel.

_- Tu crois que demain soir, tu pourrais venir à la maison. J'ai proposé à mon boss et à sa femme de venir diner. Et, je sais pas… un petit repas maison, ce serait sympa !  
>- Oh ! Tu te mets à la cuisine ?<em> (A-t-il perçu mon ironie ?)  
><em>- Euh…<br>- Je te rappelle ce soir, Ethan. Là, je suis vraiment pressée… Excuse-moi.  
>- Bien sur ! Bonne chance, Dana.<br>- Merci.  
>- Dana ?<br>- Ethan ?  
>- Je suis impatient de prendre ces vacances avec toi à la fin de la semaine, tu sais…<br>- Oui. _– Je me sens légèrement honteuse d'avoir eu des pensées aussi dures à son égard. Il est charmant. C'est juste que…Non. Rien. – _Moi aussi. A ce soir._

Je raccroche et reste un instant à examiner le téléphone.  
>Quand même…<br>Comment dois-je prendre le fait qu'au jour où le FBI s'apprête à me confier de nouvelles responsabilités que je présume d'importance, mon petit ami, lui, me missionne pour jouer les ménagères rassurantes vis-à-vis de son patron ?

Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. Qui n'est pas moi…

Mais ce n'est certainement pas l'heure pour faire le bilan de ma vie privée alors que le chef de section m'attend dans trente minutes. J'attrape ma serviette de travail et je m'élance vers cette journée prometteuse.

Je veux du changement et je veux du frisson ! De l'air, quoi !

**Une heure plus tard, en sortant de Chez Blévins.**

Si Ethan était là, il triompherait !  
>Un vrai coup de politiciens qu'il me font là !<br>Et dire que j'y allais la fleur au fusil…  
>Il a raison. L'emballement m'a rendue naïve.<br>D'abord, ils me placardisent. Et ensuite, ils ont le toupet de me demander de jouer contre l'un des nôtres. Un original, certes mais quand même !  
>Je devrais coincer des criminels et tout ce qu'ils attendent de moi, c'est que je le coince, lui !<br>J'en ai la nausée.

…  
>Quelle galère !<br>Et ce Mulder… Spooky Mulder…  
>Un homme qui se terre aux sous-sols du FBI. Ca promet !<br>Dieu que ce couloir est glauque ! Moi qui voulait de l'air, autant pour ma pomme.

Enfin… C'était l'un des meilleurs analystes de la section des crimes violents et il préfère subir l'opprobre et les moqueries que d'accepter un poste qui ne lui ressemble pas… Ce type ne doit pas être complètement mauvais…

Je suis devant sa porte. Elle est entrouverte.  
>Je prends ma respiration et je frappe.<p>

_- Désolé, y'a personne ici à part le plus mal aimé des agents du FBI !_

Je pousse le battant et je pénètre dans la petite pièce sombre.

Je détaille avec stupéfaction ce bureau. Il n'a rien de commun avec tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés jusqu'ici.  
>Il y a une pagaille incroyable. Des dossiers jusque sur le sol, des photos et des notes partout au mur. Je crois même – mais je n'ose m'attarder à cet endroit – avoir décelé des crayons plantés au plafond !<br>Et puis il y a ce poster qui me laisse perplexe quelques instants : « I WANT TO BELIEVE ».

Un bureau, c'est un peu comme un appartement qu'on visite. Il y en a qui sont froids et sans âme… Et il y a ceux qui sont… habités…  
>Le bureau des affaires non-classées est incontestablement habité. Et son propriétaire est là, à me tourner le dos, plongé avec fascination dans l'examen d'une diapositive.<br>Je le fixe maintenant. Je veux voir l'animal. Il parait grand et plutôt mince.  
>Je ne sais s'il a senti mon regard sur son cou, mais il daigne enfin se retourner et me dévisage maintenant de ses yeux clairs.<br>Avec une étincelle de malice.  
>Un homme assez séduisant, je dois dire.<br>Je lui tends la main avec un sourire que j'espère cordial.

_- Agent Mulder. Je suis Dana Scully. J'ai été chargée de vous assister.  
>- Oh, c'est agréable d'être soudain si bien considéré ! Alors ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mal pour être envoyée ici ?<em>

Je trésaille. Je n'apprécie guère son ton moqueur.  
>Et surtout… je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Rien !<br>J'essaye malgré tout de garder mon calme mais je réponds d'un ton un peu trop sec peut-être pour être parfaitement crédible.

_- Rien ! J'avais envie de travailler avec vous. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.  
>- Oh vraiment, j'avais plutôt l'impression… que vous étiez là pour m'espionner…<em>

Je le déteste.  
>Je me déteste, en fait. Et je bous de colère.<p>

_- Si vous avez le moindre doute sur mes qualifications ou références…_

Il ne m'écoute pas et m'interrompt avec un petit geste qui se veut apaisant, on dirait.

_- Vous êtes docteur en médecine. Vous enseignez à l'Académie. Vous avez fait une thèse de physique « Le double paradoxe d'Einstein : Une nouvelle interprétation. Dana Scully ». Ça, c'est une référence : récrire Einstein !_

Il sait qui je suis ? Il connait ma thèse ?  
>Je crois qu'à l'exception de ma famille et de mon maitre de thèse, personne ne l'a lue ! Et pourtant, j'en ai bavé et j'en suis plutôt fière…<br>Je m'adoucis aussitôt tout en me fustigeant d'être aussi lamentablement sensible à la flatterie… Je dois rester sur mes gardes.

_- Oh ! Vous avez pris la peine de le lire ?  
>- Oui ! Et j'ai bien aimé. Mais je dois vous dire que dans mon travail, les lois de la physique s'appliquent rarement. Ceci étant, j'aimerai avoir votre opinion médicale sur ceci : femme de l'Oregon, 21 ans, mort inexpliquée. L'autopsie ne révèle rien. Zéro. Mais il y a ces deux marques au bas du dos… Docteur Scully, pouvez-vous les identifier ?<em>

Il me projette une diapositive en disant cela. Et tout d'un coup, je n'ai plus aucun intérêt pour mes blessures d'amour propre. Face à moi, c'est le cadavre d'une jeune fille qui est morte forcément trop tôt. Et si seulement je peux, par mes connaissances, faire que justice lui soit rendue alors rien d'autre ne compte.  
>Je veux comprendre. Ces marques sont effectivement anormales. Peut-être est-ce sans intérêt, peut être pas… Mes cours de médecine légale me reviennent en tête. « Ne jamais passer sur un détail qui semble insignifiant » nous enseignait le Docteur Scarpetta…<p>

_- Des traces de piqûres ? Une morsure d'animal ? Une sorte d'électrocution ?_

Il a du en arriver aux mêmes conclusions, mais il ajoute.

_- Vous êtes calée en chimie ? On a trouvé cette substance dans les tissus proches…_

Cette fois apparaît la représentation schématique d'une molécule.  
>Je me penche. Elle me semble familière et en même temps…<br>Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? !  
>Je me tourne vers lui. Je veux savoir.<p>

_- C'est organique... Je ne sais pas. Une espèce de protéine de synthèse ?  
>- Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant non plus. Mais on la retrouve à Sturgis, Dakota de Sud. Et de nouveau à Shamrock, au Texas.<em>

Les images de corps défilent. De telles marques présentes sur trois cadavres différents ?  
>Et ils auraient vraiment relégués ces dossiers sans enquêter de manière plus approfondie ? !<br>L'agent Mulder me fixe. Il ne m'a pas tout dit. Je lui pose la question qui me taraude. Question purement rhétorique, à vrai dire. Je jurerai déjà de sa réponse.

_- Avez-vous une théorie ?  
>- J'en ai plein des théories ! Et d'abord, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi la politique du bureau est d'étiqueter ces affaires « phénomènes inexpliqués » et de les ignorer ?<em>

J'aimerai pouvoir lui opposer des arguments. Mais je suis troublée. Et si une telle politique a réellement cours par ici, je la désapprouve…  
>De tels dossiers appellent une investigation rigoureuse et rationnelle et méritent mieux qu'une enquête fondée sur des hypothèses fantaisistes.<br>Je repense fugacement à ce célèbre passage de « La lettre volée » d'Edgar Allan Poe : « **Voilà encore une de vos idées bizarres, dit le préfet, qui avait la manie d'appeler bizarres toutes les choses situées au-delà de sa compréhension, et qui vivait ainsi au milieu d'une immense légion de bizarreries. **»  
>Je n'ai jamais aimé rester dans l'ignorance. Je refuse qu'un brouillard confortable me cache la connaissance, la vérité. Et quand on veut savoir, on cherche !<p>

Il se rapproche de moi. Ses yeux verts me vrillent.  
>Je dois reconnaître qu'il possède des yeux… hum… pas mal. Il sourit.<br>J'ai la vague impression qu'il me prépare une mauvaise blague.

_- …Croyez-vous en l'existence des extra-terrestres ?_

Je vois. Il a décidé de me sortir son petit numéro.  
>S'il espère se débarrasser de moi à si bon compte, il se trompe lourdement.<p>

_- En toute logique, je dois dire non. Avec les distances à traverser depuis l'espace, les demandes énergétiques excéderaient les capacités d'un vaisseau -…  
>- Réponse classique. Vous savez : Cette femme de l'Oregon est la quatrième de sa promotion à mourir dans des circonstances inexpliquées… Si la tradition et la science n'offrent pas de réponse, le fantastique ne devient-il pas une plausibilité ?<em>

Sa question est réelle. Et il attend mon point de vue. Avec attention.  
>Je réalise brusquement que je suis en train de goûter cet échange !<br>De plus en plus…  
>Nous ne sommes peut-être pas d'accord. Soit.<br>Mais en le détaillant, je vois enfin en lui le contradicteur que j'attendais. Un homme engagé dans cette voie par conviction.  
>Bien loin de tous ces petits jeux médiocres, de ce désir d'esbroufe et de l'obsession du pouvoir à tout prix qui semblent l'apanage de ces messieurs de Washington…<br>L'agent Mulder me paraît tout d'un coup un homme plus que digne de mon estime. Puissant à sa manière. De cette puissance, peut-être, de ceux qui s'en vont seuls contre tous…  
>Je connais ça. Un peu…<br>Mais en attendant, je ne lui passerai pas ce genre d'approximations de raisonnement. Fussent-elles administrées avec un timbre enjôleur et des prunelles riantes…

_- La fille est morte de quelque chose. Si c'est une mort naturelle, ils ont peut-être raté quelque chose à l'autopsie. Si elle a été assassinée, l'enquête a manqué de rigueur. Ce que je trouve fantastique, c'est que certains trouvent des réponses au-delà de la science ! Les réponses existent. Il faut juste savoir où les chercher !_

Et toc !  
>Son visage se fend à nouveau d'un grand sourire. Il a l'élégance des bons joueurs. J'apprécie.<p>

_- D'où le I dans FBI. A demain matin, Scully. Tôt et de bonne humeur. Nous partons dans l'état très plausible de l'Oregon à 8 heures._

Il me tourne le dos, s'assoit et reprend sa tache comme si de rien n'était.  
>Ses mots résonnent quelques instants dans ma tête. C'est très bizarre. J'ai ressenti comme un frisson de plaisir.<br>Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi.  
>Je tente d'analyser ma réaction. Peut-être… Peut-être que, dans ce dernier geste, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il vient de m'accorder sa confiance en considérant que nous sommes désormais dégagés de tout protocole ? Un genre de cadeau de bienvenue, en fait.<br>Oui. Ça doit être ça.

Je jette un dernier regard à son antre, sa planète sur laquelle je viens de prendre pied, effleurant son bureau… quand mes doigts heurtent sa plaque. Je la prends et pose mon regard sur son nom.

**Fox MULDER**

Fox Mulder…  
>Je pose mes yeux sur sa nuque courbée.<br>Drôle de type. Peut-être un peu présomptueux, mais… intéressant.  
>Très intéressant.<br>Qui sait ? Le vent d'air frais pourrait bien venir d'un sous-sol sinistre et d'un bureau sans lumière tout compte fait…

Mulder…  
>Mulder et Scully.<br>Je percute soudain ce qui a provoqué cette sensation si agréable il y a quelques secondes : il a laissé tomber le « Docteur Scully »… Il m'a juste appelée Scully.  
>Scully tout court.<br>Je crois bien qu'il vient de m'adopter…

Je franchis le seuil et dans un sourire, sans me retourner, je lance.

_- A demain, Mulder._

FIN


End file.
